A common type of costume jewelry circlet, that is, a bracelet or necklace, is formed of a continuous cord or string over which is positioned a tubular sleeve, which may be continuous or discontinuous, and which forms the decorative surface of the circlet. In the past, the sleeves have been made of a variety of materials, including cloth or plastic materials of various colors and surface textures.
Conventionally, the wearer of the jewelry purchases the particular color or texture desired for a particular appearance purpose. Thus, the wearer may have a number of different necklaces or bracelets to wear at different times in accordance with the particular clothing worn at that time.
Although the costs of costume jewelry necklaces and bracelets may be relatively low, as compared with precious metal circlets, because of a need for a number of different circlets, the overall cost may become relatively high. Consequently, the invention herein relates to a simple circlet construction, that is, for a bracelet or necklace, wherein the exterior surface appearance, i.e. the color, texture or shape, may be optionally changed by the wearer so that a single circlet may be used with a variety of outfits.